


Afriel x Faith - Their beginning

by Phanlover2017



Series: The story of Afriel and Faith (Supernatural - the next generation) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanlover2017/pseuds/Phanlover2017
Summary: Afriel - Son Of Michael and Ama (OFC)Faith - Daughter Of Sam Winchester and GabrielTheir meeting...





	1. Introduction to the character

This is the story of two soulmates, both 14 and in high school. One the daughter of one of the best hunters in the land and an archangel, the other, the son of an archangel and an angel.

Both in love...

Faith, the daughter of a demon and Gabriel the archangel, has golden brown hair and her father’s whiskey eyes. She blushes easily, like her father, and is quite short.

Afriel, the son of a demon and Ama the angel, has black hair, exactly like his father, Michael, and bluey-green eyes. He is quite tall for his age and is very protective of his loved ones.


	2. Afriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afriel - Son Of Michael and Ama (OFC)
> 
> Faith - Daughter Of Sam Winchester and Gabriel
> 
> Their meeting...

I wake up in my medium sized room in a mansion in Heaven that my father owns because once his father passed, he gained the role of God in order to keep the world in balance so he had to be up here a lot, meaning that we just moved up here as it was easier.

I head downstairs to see my mother making breakfast and my little sister, Annabeth, and her friend, Kevin, playing with shapes while waiting for Kevin’s mother Gabriel to come pick him up in order to get him ready for his first day of preschool. Tiredly, I go over to the counter and start making myself some coffee, “Morning Mom, Dad already left?” I ask only to get a nod in response. I sigh and sit at the table, drinking my coffee when we hear a knock on the door, “Finally, it must be Kevin’s mother.” I think as I go over to the door and open it, revealing the most beautiful and cute girl that I’ve ever seen!

”Hello? I’m Faith, I’m Kevin’s sister, I’ve come to pick him up.” She says smiling, man she’s sweet too. Coming out of my daydream, I nod and look at Kevin, “Kevin your sister is here to pick you up.”

Kevin smiles and hugs Annabeth goodbye before going over to Faith and then flying back home, “Mom I don’t feel too good.”

Ama looks at him and laughs slightly, “I think you look fine, now go get ready, your breakfast is almost done.”

I sigh and go back to my bedroom to throw on a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans and a leather jacket before going back downstairs to see my breakfast on the table. I thank my mom and start to eat before looking at the time and starts to rush to put on my shoes, “Bye Mom!” I shout before flying to my first day of freshman year at high school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> I’ll be posting more of these two in the future.
> 
> Btw these characters are not just my ocs, they are a good friend of mine’s as well.


	3. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afriel - Son Of Michael and Ama (OFC)
> 
> Faith - Daughter Of Sam Winchester and Gabriel

As the sun shines through my curtains, I start to wake up. “Strange.” I think as normally my father, Gabriel, wakes me up. Shrugging my shoulders, I don’t think much of it as I go downstairs and start to make myself some breakfast until I notice that none of my siblings are downstairs, “Well Kevin’s at a friend’s house so that excuses him, Eric and Joy are only babies and can’t walk on their own so that excuses them, where’s Hope?”

Deciding to investigate, I walk to Hope’s Disney Princess style room and sigh as I see her still asleep, “Hope time to wake up.” I say softly while shaking her until I hear her soft groan and wake up.

“Faith?” She mumbles to which I smile and nod, “Time to wake up baby sister.”

She grumbles and starts to get up while I leave the room to head downstairs and start our breakfasts. I manage to get some bacon on before my father, Gabriel comes downstairs begrudgingly while being followed by a sleepy-looking Sam, "Morning!" I chirp happily, only getting a grunt in response so in response I say, "Should i go get Kevin?"

Sam nods and kisses Hope's head then Faith's before kissing Gabriel deeply.

I smile and nod before flying to where Kevin was meant to be staying and knock, expecting to be greeted by his friend's mother but instead greeted by the most handsome boy I have ever seen, "Hello? I'm Faith, I'm Kevin's sister. I'm here to pick him up." I greet with a smile then watch as the boy calls Kevin over, who hugs his friend first then goes over to her. Tightly, I grab his hand and fly back home and quickly eats my breakfast before going to my bedroom to get ready.

I get dressed into a white, knee-length dress that has flowers on the bottom and white flats before going back to my family, "I have to go now." I say as I hug my fathers before leaving to my first day of high-school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> I’ll be posting more of these two in the future.
> 
> Btw these characters are not just my ocs, they are a good friend of mine’s as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> I’ll be posting more of these two in the future.
> 
> Btw these characters are not just my ocs, they are a good friend of mine’s as well.


End file.
